1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample tray, but in particular to a device for storing fluid test specimens suitable for filling fluid dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple fluid dispensers have heretofore been filled in various ways such as, for example, filling each of a plurality of dispensers by hand, dipping individual dispensers in a pool of fluid, and the like. Numerous problems exist with such prior art methods including physical difficulty of filling individual fluid dispensers, the time-consuming nature of such filling, high probability of contaminating adjoining dispensers, and the like. Furthermore, prior art methods and devices in general have not been conducive to high speed, reliable laboratory testing.